Falling For You
by coup de foudre
Summary: I thought falling off my broom hurt. That was nothing compared to falling for you. LJ
1. Prologue

Falling For You 

Summary: "I thought falling off a broom hurt, that was nothing compared to falling for you." L/J

Prologue 

_How do you go from hating one person one day to in love with them the next? The answer: you don't. If there is anything I have _

_learned about love, is that it's not always a fairy tale, it's not like what you read in books, and love can hurt, a lot. It's never _

_simple, and despite your wishes, it is almost always complicated. When you're in love, you get this feeling, which can be good _

_and bad. Their smile, laugh, eyes, touch, it's always in your mind, repeating itself over and over. Falling for someone may be the _

_most magical experience of you're life, or it may just be living hell. Now, you may think that love is not worth the pain, the _

_suffering, or the complications. You have no idea. Love is utterly, hopelessly, and surprisingly the best and most amazing thing _

_that can ever happened to you._

_This is a story of a girl and a boy who, didn't have the fairy tale, but received the pain, suffering, the heartaches, and yet, found _

_love to be quite worth it._

**A/N: **R&R for Chapter One. xD


	2. Any Guy is Better Than Him

Falling For You Chapter One: Any Guy is Better Than Him! 

"Our last school year. Another year to chase guys, break their hearts, and pray to God our hearts won't be broken." Stephanie Delacruz smirked as the group of best friends boarded the train.

"Another year of drama, tears, and laughter." Elizabeth Hoge rolled her eyes.

"And another freaking year of avoiding James Travis Potter." Lily Evans sighed.

Stephanie and Elizabeth turned towards each other and rolled their eyes.

"Anyways, Robert and I have been dating since summer started, so hopefully that's make Potter leave me alone." Lily stated hopefully.

"The only way James would ever leave you alone is if you threatened to hurt his family jewels." Stephanie scoffed.

"Whatever, any guy is better than Potter! "Lily glared.

"Even Snape?" Stephanie smirked.

"Okay, any guy, minus Snape, is better than Potter!" Lily exclaimed.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and settled herself into an empty compartment, taking out her drawing pad started sketching her friends.

"Are you drawing us again, Lizzie?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah. I got some new pencils while I was visiting you in Italy." Lizzie smiled.

"I can't believe I was the only one who didn't get to go to your summer home Steph!" Lily grumbled.

"It's not my fault that Petty had her wedding the weekend I was leaving." Stephanie replied.

"Just because you're like Italian royalty, you have to go on a certain week to your summer home." Lily shot back.

"I'm not Italian royalty. My father just belongs to a very powerful family in Italy, and my mother belongs to a very powerful family in China. I'm not royalty. Plus, it's not my fault that my parents had to leave on that week." Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Hello ladies." Robert, Lily's boyfriend appeared, wiping off lipstick from the corner of his mouth, just as Lily was about to argue back.

"Robert!" Lily exclaimed as she ran over to hug her oh-so-loyal boyfriend.

Stephanie narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she saw that his clothes were rumpled, and his shirt was undone.

Just as, Robert was about to lean down and kiss Lily, the door to the compartment opened.

Juliet Raleigh, the reigning slut of Hufflepuff, boldly went up to Robert, and said while smirking, "You forgot your belt."

Giving him a peck on the cheek, she laughed and exited, leaving three **very **pissed off girls.

A while later, a very injured and dizzy Robert fell out of the compartment.

"Any guy better than Potter, huh?" Stephanie asked skeptically.

"What?"

The girls' heads snapped over to the entrance, only to see….

**A/N:** Okay, survey time! Do you think the mysterious interrupter is:

(A)James Potter

(B)Sirius Black

(C)Remus Lupin

(D)O.C.

Review with your answer! Chapter Two is coming up soon since summer school has ended for me and I have time to write as long as I want.


	3. Head Girl and Head Boy Equals Chaos

Chapter Two: Head Girl+Head BoyChaos

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any characters except for the O.C. well duh.**

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to magicXheart. Thanks for all your help and suggestions! Now starting the story! REVIEW PLEASE!

The girls' heads snapped over to the entrance only to see James Potter with a questioning expression on his face.

In her surprise, Lily quickly stood up, accidentally knocking Lizzie's picture into the air, only to have it land into a certain dark-haired boy' arms.

As he caught the picture, he quickly examined it and took in a shocked gasp as he saw the similarities to the actual people.

In the picture, she had captured Lily's emerald green eyes sparked with happiness, her radiant red hair which came tumbling down in waves and curls, every detail was depicted in the drawing.

As he turned the page of Lizzie's sketchbook, he smiled at the almost complete drawing of Stephanie.

Stephanie's long dark black hair shined, and her proud Italian-Chinese features stood out and showed her brown eyes glimmering with playfulness and her sparkling attitude coming through the picture.

"These pictures are pretty good." James commented.

Lizzie smiled while tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, her baby blue eyes showed a pleased look, and she took the sketchbook back.

As James turned to face Lily Evans, his not so secret enemy of six years, and returned her glare.

"Well?" Lily tapped her foot impatiently.

"What?" James answered confusedly.

"What are you doing in our compartment?" Lily shouted angrily.

"Chill, Lils. But seriously James, what are you doing here?" Stephanie asked curiously.

James sent Stephanie an amused glance before replying, "Well, I heard that Lily made Head Girl, so I came to pick her up for the Heads meeting."

"Well, shouldn't the Head Boy be doing that?" Lily questioned.

Stephanie and Lizzie exchanged an uncomfortable glance.

Lily turned on them. "What is it that I don't know?"

James gave her a cocky smirk before saying, "What you don't know?"

Lily glared angrily. "What is it that I don't know?"

"I'm Head Boy," James replied with an amused expression on his face.

Lily's eyes widened and glared questioningly at her best friends.

After they gulped and nervously nodded, they winced at her anger, which was evident on Lily's face.

Lily sighed angrily and rubbed her eyes.

"You're…. not angry?" Lizzie asked hesitantly.

"I'm not going to bother. It's not going to change anything anyways."

James cleared his throat loudly.

"What?" Lily glared.

"Well, if you're done with all this girl talk, can we go to the Heads meeting?"

"Oh, uhm…y-yeah." Lily stammered.

Quietly, they exited the compartment. Lily nervously fumbled with her bag.

"Oh my god, Evans you're not…nervous are you?"

"No… it's just, what if they don't like me? What if I'm not a good Head Girl?"

James rolled his eyes. "You're so paranoid. You've been prefect since forever, you're one of the top students here at Hogwarts, and you're well liked. I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Lily stopped in her tracks and gaped at his back. Did Potter just compliment her?

"And after all, you do have me as Head Boy, so even if you did mess everything up like you think you will, I would be there to fix up your mess." His cocky voice made that thought go right out of the window.

Lily rolled her eyes and hurried over to the head compartment. Rolling her eyes, she waited as James slowly sauntered over and entered the compartment first.

Noticing that many prefects were there already, she quickly started the meeting. Unfortunately, as the meeting went on, Lily started to get angrier and angrier as she noticed James sleeping in his seat. Finally, as she could no longer take it anymore, she stood up and kicked the seat. In a flash, James was lying on the floor moaning in pain.

"What in the bloody hell was that for?" James snarled angrily.

"You insufferable prat, I knew you just shouldn't be Head Boy!" she yelled back.

"Well excuse me, if your **extremely boring** speech made me fall asleep, I was not the only one!" he answered back with an emphasis.

Lily stepped back, stunned. James immediately looked regretful, remembering how nervous she was before.

Lily's eyes narrowed. "How dare you!"

James shook his head and glared right back. "Excuse me?"

"What are you deaf now, Potter?"

"Shut up, at least I'm not a monotone idiot."

"If I'm an idiot you must be the stupidest moron on this planet."

Soon, all the prefects started to shift around uncomfortably as the two Heads continued bickering.

The voices grew louder and louder until,

"OH MY GOD. SHUT THE HELL UP!" a voice screamed out.

**A/N **

Oh dear, that took a long time. Sorry for the wait! First I had to transfer the story onto my brand new awesome computer, and then I had to finish the chapter in between my big loads of homework. So, I'll probably be slow on updating. Don't blame me, blame the teachers! So REVIEW PLEASE. I do love reviews.


End file.
